


You're just a normal guy right?

by Nyena



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Law School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyena/pseuds/Nyena
Summary: The first holidays after Matt met Foggy he's informed that he's going to be joining the Nelsons for Thanksgiving and he doesn't have a choice in the matter. Matt's just doesn't want everyone to act awkward and dance around him all night.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

.Matt sighed and took off his glasses as he rubbed his temples.  
“Look Foggy, it's not that I don’t like you or your family. I'm sure I’d love your family. It's just that I’m used to spending holidays by myself and the campus will be empty and the library will be deserted. I could really get a jump start on Professor Carter’s paper.” For the past week Foggy had been pestering Matt to go home with him for Thanksgiving and Matt had been trying to worm his way out of it to no avail ever since. Foggy threw his hands up in the air  
“Come on Matt you can’t spend Thanksgiving by yourself what will you eat!” Matt slumped further into his twin bed and let out another sigh.  
“It’s fine Fog I’ll make a sandwich or something and if it’ll make you feel any better I’ll make it a turkey sandwich.” Matt couldn’t see the look on Foggy’s face but he was pretty sure it was one of horror.  
“Matty! Turkey sandwiches are a day after Thanksgiving thing! Come on I’ve already rented a car so I can drive up just tag along!” Matt put his glasses back on and turned towards Foggy “You know I get car sick. Look, I really appreciate the offer but no.” This time it was Foggy's turn to slump back into his bed sending textbooks to the floor.  
“That really sucks man because I already told mom you’re coming.”  
Matt sat up with a start “What?” If he was expected he couldn’t back out and he was expected Foggy wasn’t lying about that.. Foggy latched on to Matt’s panic  
“Yeah she’s looking forward to meeting you and she’ll be mad at me if you don’t come. Come on man you don’t want to get me in trouble with my mom.” Matt was trapped and he knew it. He was going to the Nelsons for Thanksgiving and there was no way out of it. Matt ran his hands over a book trying to find the one he needed to read but he wasn't really reading more just buying some time before he spoke. Hopefully he could come up with something but Foggy already knew he didn’t have plans so he had to admit defeat.  
“Fine but you have to promise to describe every baby photo your mom brings out to me in detail. Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I’m going to miss out on embarrassing you.” Foggy feigned offense  
“ MATTHEW! I’ll have you know I was a very cute baby!” Matt laughed as he found the book he was looking for  
“I’m sure you were, now are you coming to class or not?”  
“Sure am my friend” Foggy chimed as he found Matt’s cane and handed it to him. “You’re going to love my family. Did you know my mom wanted me to be a butcher like my uncle? I said no mom, I want to go into law and actually help people.” Foggy continued to rant at a million miles an hour all the way from when Matt grabbed his arm to walk to class until he let go when they arrived at the lecture hall and Matt sat down to set up his braille note taker. This was going to be one hell of a Thanksgiving.  
After class wrapped up Foggy hung around while Matt talked with the professor about some due date extensions. When Matt finished he found his way back to Foggy  
“You know it’s not fair,” Foggy noted as Matt walked up and grabbed his arm as he responded. “What's not fair?” Matt asked, shifting his backpack into a better position.  
“That you get an extension on due dates.” Foggy explained. Matt actually laughed out loud as he used his cane to find the doorway.  
“Yeah having a few extra days to finish up a paper really makes up for all the expensive equipment I have to buy and the no light perception thing.” Foggy chuckled.  
“Ok, ok I guess that is fair. After that comment Matt stuck out his cane to trip Foggy.  
“Anyway I was thinking that...” Foggy trailed off as he tripped over Matt’s cane.  
“Oh I’m sorry did I just trip you?” Matt asked his voice full of mock concern. Foggy gained his footing and then rolled his eyes as he replied.  
“You did that on purpose didn’t you?” Matt smirked and put his hand on his chest feigning offense  
“Would I do that?”  
“Yes, yes you would.” Foggy sighed. “Anyway what I was saying is that I think we should leave tomorrow morning.” Matt knew it was always Foggy’s plan to leave on Tuesday morning and arrive at his house that evening so they could spend Wednesday helping get everything ready for when the extended Nelsons started showing up the next day but to Matt that just seemed like an extra day of hell surrounded by people who were figuring out how to act around a blind person for the first time in their lives. Foggy spoke up dragging Matt out of his thoughts.  
“Let’s cross the street here. So what do you think out the door at twelve and get to my house by around four because we won’t really get out the door until one thirty?”  
Matt found the curb and stepped up as he responded.  
“Sounds fine to me. No classes tomorrow, sleep in then head out.” Foggy responded instantly to this  
“Ha except you won’t sleep in you’ll wake up at seven and start doing homework.”  
Matt smiled “Maybe maybe not.” A few blocks later Matt realized that they had arrived at their dorm building.  
“We’re here.” Foggy commented. “Let's find the stairs so we can go start packing!” Even if it wasn’t necessary Matt did love that Foggy narrated the world around them and just how excitedly he did it. It made him smile.  
“There’s no way I’m getting out of this, is there?” Matt asked, already knowing the answer. “Nope none whatsoever. You are doomed to a full on Nelson Family Thanksgiving dinner experience ” Foggy practically yelled. Matt sighed as he fished in his pocket for the key to their room.  
“Ok just checking.” Once Matt unlocked the door to the dorm he walked the seven steps to his bed and sat down while Foggy walked around the room finding and stuffing random things into a bag.  
“You my friend” Foggy yelled from the small shared bathroom “are going to love my family trust me.” Matt tuned him out and picked up a textbook from his night stand and started reading. He was under his blankets and quite engrossed in his reading when Foggy finally got his attention again  
“MATT”  
Matt tilted his head up suddenly knocking his glasses askew.  
“Sorry what?”  
Foggy threw the shirt he was holding on the bed as he spoke  
“I said that better be Harry Potter because we’re officially on break. Anyway I’m starving. I'm going to go grab a sandwich from that place on the corner. Do you want anything?” Matt thought for a second.  
“Yeah a Rubin would be great thanks yeah it is Harry Potter it’s Harry Potter and the Matt has a test after the break” Foggy groaned as he grabbed his wallet and keys.  
“Be back in a few! TAKE A BREAK MURDOCK!” Matt grunted his acknowledgment as Foggy left and closed the door behind him. He might have turned the light off by habit but Matt was too engrossed in his reading to notice if the humming of the lights had stopped or not.  
About twenty minutes later Matt could hear Foggy working his way up the stairs and before he knew it he was walking through the door bringing with him the smell of coffee and a fresh Rubin. “I have returned with the spoils of war!”  
“Took you long enough let’s eat” Matt smiled as the sound of Foggy digging through the plastic bag and opening styrofoam boxes filled the air. However, before Matt could ask for his sandwich or how much he owed Foggy for it Foggy spoke up  
“MATTHEW YOU HAVEN’T STARTED PACKING!”  
Matt closed his book and put it on his nightstand.  
“I’ve been too weak. I need sustenance first.” Foggy touched Matt’s hand with a cardboard coffee cup.  
“That’s fair let’s eat” A cheesy romcom narrated by Foggy later both of them had finished eating and it was getting late. As the credits rolled Foggy let out a dramatic gasp  
“Ok I never thought I’d get tired of talking but narrating an entire movie got me.” Matt giggled as he sat up from his bed  
“You did a great job. I’ll take you over the automated description any day. I could practically see the loving glances and awkward encounters.” Matt could tell that Foggy was blushing as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
“Ahh a raving review! Foggy Nelson narration and audio description five stars!” Matt swung his feet off the bed and stood up.  
“Totally. Five stars. Would recommend to friends.” Matt walked the 8 steps to the shared bathroom and felt for his toothbrush with the rubber band on it so he could tell it from Foggys and started packing up his toiletries for the trip. “Hey Foggy?” Matt called as he walked from the bathroom. ”How long are we going to be gone?” Foggy hummed and hawed for a few seconds before speaking up.  
“Umm I was thinking about coming back on Sunday or Monday but you’ll want to go to mass and that’s quite a while being stuck with the Nelson clan even for me so how about we plan on Saturday afternoon but we can stay longer if we want or bail sooner if we need to?” Matt let out an audible sigh of relief at Foggy's offering to give him an out if he needed to turn and run. Staying from Tuesday to Saturday still seemed a little too long for Matt but more manageable then Monday and even more so now that he knew Foggy would give him an opportunity to leave if he needed it. Matt crossed back to his bed and crawled underneath where he grabbed his duffel bag and smiled in Foggys direction as he came back up and threw the bag on his bed. “That seems ok. You promise to bail with me if things get awkward?”  
Matt felt the air around Foggy shift as he spoke up  
“I Foggy Nelson swear that I will come up with an excuse to get you Matt Murdock out of the clutches of my crazy family if things get too weird” Matt took clothes from his dresser and started picking out what he wanted to pack while he spoke  
“Ok I’ll hold you to your word” Foggy nodded in agreement  
“And you should. I crossed my heart and everything.”  
“Ok in that case I’ll trust you.” Matt giggled as he picked up a shirt and felt the inside of the collar for a tag that described what it looked like. However, where he usually placed the tag he felt only the holes where he had sewed it in after he bought it.  
“Hey Foggy?” Matt asked, holding up the shirt. “The braille tag fell out of this shirt. Could you tell me what it looks like?” Foggy looked up from rearranging things in his own bag and stared at the shirt.  
“Of course man. Hmmm it’s bright green neon with pink polka dots and red checks. clashes with your red hair marvelously. Great find Matt.” Matt snorted as he folded the shirt in question. “No really what does it look like?” Foggy took another look at the shirt and zipped his bag as he spoke.  
“It’s a black t-shirt with a red stripe going around the chest. You could wear it with anything and you’d be fine.” Matt tossed the shirt in his bag with a pair of jeans paired with a grey zip up jacket and called his final outfit good.  
“Well” Matt commented as he zipped up his bag. “I think that’s it I’m ready to go and I’m beat I think I’m going to turn in.” Foggy looked up from the textbook he had started reading as Matt packed  
“Ok I’m going to stay up for a bit and do some reading. I'm on a roll but I’ll see you in the morning.” A few minutes later Matt was in his pajamas in bed listening to the buzz of the lights meaning Foggy hadn’t turned them off yet. It had taken Foggy a while to get used to the idea that he could leave the lights on as late as he wanted and it wouldn’t bug Matt. Well the buzzing did bug him but in a good way. It meant that Foggy was getting used to being around Matt and getting more comfortable, not treating him like glass. He hoped the rest of the Nelsons were like that. Well, he’d find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt doesn't know what it is about Foggy's mom but he somehow ends up telling her his entire life's story over a bowl of sliced Strawberries

Matt woke up hours later and felt the sun on his face. It had to be at least ten going on eleven. Wow he really had slept in he guessed he really needed that sleep. Maybe he was pushing himself harder than he thought. Matt rolled over and listened to see if Foggy was awake and heard him turning the page of whatever he was reading.   
“Good morning sleeping beauty” Foggy greeted as he saw Matt moving around. Matt groaned and kicked his sheets around.  
“What time is it?” Foggy looked up from his book at the clock on the nightstand.  
“It’s eleven going on eleven thirty.” Matt sat up and felt around his nightstand for his glasses. “Holy shit. Guess I really slept in.” Matt said more to himself than to Foggy.   
“Yeah you needed it man” Foggy replied “Get a move on and let’s head out.” It took Matt a minute to remember what Foggy was talking about but all too soon Matt remembered and his panic came crashing down around him all over again. He was going to spend Thanksgiving with people he didn’t know in a house he didn’t know the layout of. Even with his enhanced senses, new houses were sometimes a bit tricky and that was a house that wasn’t full to bursting with Foggy’s relatives and the smells of a million different things cooking at once.   
“Hey Matt you okay buddy?” Foggy asked looking at Matt who hadn’t moved for a bit and was just sitting up in bed. Matt shook his head to clear it.  
“Yeah I’m fine just thinking that’s all.”   
“Ok?” Foggy said not believing it as he closed his book. Matt stood up and took the two and half steps to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt that said it was light grey and some jeans. After Matt and Foggy had brushed their teeth and grabbed their bags they were walking down the stairs to the temporary parking where Foggy had parked the car after he’d picked it up earlier that morning. Foggy took Matt's bag and threw it in the back of the car.  
“What’s in that bag dude?” Foggy grunted as he shut the trunk. “ We’re only gone for a few days. I only packed a few shirts and like two pairs of jeans.” Matt shifted nervously and switched his equally heavy backpack to his other shoulder.  
“Ummm well not all of our law books are on audio and well braille books and notes get heavy pretty fast....”   
Foggy blushed “I’m sorry man I didn’t... I stuck my foot in my mouth didn’t I?”   
Matt laughed. “It’s fine Foggy.”   
Foggy smiled “Well that explains why you’re so buff” Mark snorted and bent over in laughter.  
“No no not like that” Foggy stammered. It's just that when we do sighted guide...I’m just digging myself in deeper aren't I? Matt couldn’t breath. He was laughing so hard.  
“Foggy! Foggy stop, I can’t breathe!” A few minutes of laughing so hard his sides hurt Matt had calmed down enough to actually talk. “Ok Foggy Foggy we’re good!”   
Foggy took a deep breath and straightened up  
“I’m so glad you put up with my awkward dude.”   
Matt pushed his glasses back up and smiled “No problem thanks for putting up with me.”   
Foggy grabbed the keys out of his pocket and patted Matt on the back.  
“Let's actually get going before my mom calls the cops because we’re ten minutes late.” Matt put his backpack at his feet and buckled in for a nauseating ride. However, Foggy turned out to be a great and very smooth driver. So smooth as a matter of fact that after a quick stop to get drinks and snacks for the drive Matt was able to pull out a book from his backpack and he and Foggy quizied each other on topics for the upcoming finals. Well, as well as they could with Matt being the only one with a book and only a section of it at that. Almost an hour later Foggy changed the topic.   
“Ok man as much fun as arguing if the Supreme court's decision on Bush VS Gore was constitutional or not is I need to listen to some music or I’m going to fall asleep at the wheel.” Matt closed his book and shifted in his seat.  
“No” Matt countered “You just agree with me and you’re tired of playing devil's advocate” Foggy rolled his eyes.   
“I’m pleading the fifth on that cuz honestly...maybe?” Matt could tell that the afternoon sun was making Foggy drowsy and he wasn’t eager to repeat being in a car wreck. People tended to think about his blindness as the main thing about his accident and not how much it hurt and that wasn’t an experience he wanted to repeat so he decided to let him change the topic.  
“Ok fine what do you want to listen to?” Foggy shrugged   
“Oh sorry I just shrugged” he added “I don’t know um hang on. Foggy pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Matt. Plug that in chargers to your left.” Matt felt for the charger and hooked it up before handing it back to Foggy.   
“You don’t have your phone set to voice so my helpfulness ends here.” Foggy laughed as he took the phone and queued up some songs. An hour of switching back and forth from singing show tunes and classic rock at the top of their voices later Foggy was turning on to the street where his parents had moved soon after he moved out to go to school for his undergrad. Foggy turned into the driveway and turned off the engine. Foggy checked the time on his phone while he unclicked his seatbelt. “Wow it’s not even two we made great time.” Matt nodded as he zipped up his backpack. By the time Matt had unfolded his cane and gotten his backpack situated on his shoulders Foggy had already gotten their bags out of the trunk and was waiting for Matt.   
“Here’s your bag” Foggy said, touching Matt’s hand with the handle. “Ready to go?” Matt grabbed the bag and looped his arm through Foggy's then nodded. “Sweet. There’s a little concrete walkway and then two small steps up to the door.” Matt could tell that. He could also tell there was a giant crack in the walkway and a garden next to it but he still appreciated the narration. Foggy guided Matt around the crack and up the steps to the front door. Before he even opened the door Matt could smell so many different things cooking that he couldn’t pinpoint what they were and started to get a headache. Matt braced himself as Foggy opened the door to let them in.  
“Hey mom we’re here!” The second Foggy called out Matt could hear whoever was in the kitchen put down a spatula and walk briskly to the entryway where they were.  
“Frankie it’s about time you got here!” Matt heard Foggy give his mom a hug as he unsuccessfully tried to hide his giggles. Foggy turned toward Matt.  
“What’s so funny!” Matt held the hand that wasn’t holding his cane up in surrender.  
“Nothing I’d just forgotten your real name is Frank and Frankie caught me by surprise.”   
Foggy rolled his eyes. “Whatever Marty and I just dramatically rolled my eyes it was epic.” Foggy's Mom turned her attention to Matt  
“You must be Matthew I’m Franklyn's mom Anna” Matt turned and faced her holding out his hand that she shook.   
“It's Matt and it's nice to meet you. Thanks for having me. I didn't want to intrude on a family...”   
Anna patted Matt’s hand.   
“It's not intruding if you’re invited and I’ll call you Matt if you call me Anna deal?” Matt smiled   
“It’s a deal Anna. It smells like you have something cooking. Is there anything I can do to help?” Matt could hear Anna’s heartbeat increase. Right, she didn’t want to give him something he couldn’t do or put him down by saying he couldn’t do something he was completely capable of doing but there was plenty to do.   
“Oh no It’s fine dear but thank you.” Anna said waving the offer away. Matt shifted awkwardly  
“I mean are you sure? I can cut and peel vegetables or if you walk me around the kitchen I could help do dishes? I’d hate to be imposing and not pull my weight.” Foggy put his arm over Matt’s shoulder  
“Don’t say that man she’ll put us to work and I mean it. All that study catch up we’re planning to do, just kiss it goodbye.” Matt pushed Foggy’s arm off his shoulder .  
“Come on I'm sure it's not that bad and besides I want to help.” Foggy's mom hummed and hawed for a few seconds before speaking up.   
“Now that you mention it I could use someone to wash and cut strawberries for me for the pies..... and then you could help me whip you boys up some sandwiches for a late lunch because you both look half-starved.” Matt beamed   
“Yes ma’am that sounds great!” Foggy took Matt’s bag from him and picked up his backpack before he spoke.  
“I’ll run these upstairs and be right back. Matt you can chuck your backpack on the couch so we can cram for a bit later mom’ll show you where it is.” After Foggy said that he bounded up the stairs leaving Matt and Anna alone.  
“Well...” Anna sighed. Matt took the lead. He knew people were usually nervous around him but Anna seemed nice, he was sure he just needed to break the ice.  
“So.” Matt said “Anna would you mind showing me where Foggy said I could put my things?” Anna smiled   
“Of course I can also just take your backpack for you if you'd like?” Matt shook his head.   
“Thanks but I'd like to get the layout of the place if that's okay? Could you show me around?”  
Anna wiped her hands on her apron sending a salty smell through the air before she spoke up. “Of course that's okay. You'll just have to tell me how you’d like me to help you and if you'd like help.” Matt positively beamed and made no effort to hide it. He knew people we're always going to be hesitant around him but he loved it when they asked him if he wanted help instead of just forcing themselves on him because 90% of the time he didn't and he'd ask for it if he needed it. “Thank you,” Matt said, still smiling. “Um you just take my elbow and walk normally but just make sure I don’t trip or walk into a wall or anything like that. You don’t have a cat or anything do you?” Anna took Matt’s arm and giggled  
“No we don’t have any pets.”   
“That’s good to know,” Matt said, still smiling. “I’d hate to trip over your cat.” Anna started them walking towards the living room where Matt could tell there were two decent sized couches facing a fairly large tv with a walkway between them.   
“There is a couch to your left and one to your right.” Anna said as they approached the couches. Matt used his cane to find the walkway and felt for the couch and set his backpack on it.   
“You can leave your cane there too if you like.” Anna added. Matt thought for a second.   
“Thanks but I’ll keep it until I get the layout of the place.” Anna nodded and retook Matt’s arm. “Ok should we go start in the kitchen?”   
“Sounds great, just lead the way.” Matt said as he turned from the couch and faced Anna again. Anna led Matt to the kitchen and got the strawberries out of the fridge and handed Matt a knife. Matt had hardly started when Foggy joined them again.   
“See Matt I told you she’d put you to work.” Foggy teased as he sat down next to Matt and put a strawberry in his mouth.  
“I offered Foggy.” Matt countered as he helped himself to a slice of strawberry he’d just cut. “Well when you're done with that we should probably put in a few hours of homework.” Foggy added wiping his hands on his jeans. Matt was about to agree but Anna spoke up before he could.  
“Before you do that Frank could you go pick up Candace from school?” Foggy looked at his mom and frowned before turning to Matt   
“you gonna be okay if I’m gone for like 20 minutes buddy?” Matt nodded   
“I think I’ll manage Frankie.” Foggy lightly punched Matt on the arm.  
“Alright smartass I’ll see you soon” A few minutes later Matt and Foggy’s mom were left alone, really alone. Matt couldn’t hear another heartbeat in the house.   
“So Matt” Anna said as she turned on the sink “You’re studying law too?” Matt tipped the rest of the strawberries he had finished cutting into a bowl he’d been handed.  
“Yes ma’am” Matt responded as Anna hummed a tune as she dried the dish she’d washed. “What made you want to go into law? It’s not an easy thing to study, lots of reading and papers. Frankie calls me at least once a week to complain.” Matt laughed as he wiped his hands.  
“Yeah it’s not easy, especially for me. It takes me twice as long but the professors have been great with working with me. I’ve kind of wanted to go into law since my accident.” Matt could tell she wanted to ask what happened but restrained herself. He really appreciated that. He was more than happy to talk about the car crash, it didn’t bug him. He'd gotten used to it and he more or less had a script he followed when people asked about it but it was a breath of fresh air when it wasn’t the first thing someone wanted to talk about when they met him.   
“So many lawyers came to my dad and me trying to get us to sue the company or the driver of the truck that hit me and took my sight.” Matt could hear Anna’s heartbeat increase at this remark and was reminded why he didn’t tell this story but pressed on.  
“They just didn’t stop coming. They even came to our apartment after I was released from the hospital. They all claimed they wanted to help us, to help me but I could tell that’s not what they really wanted. They didn’t see an opportunity to actually help someone. All they saw was someone who had a case they couldn’t lose and a big cash payout. I mean there was no way a judge wasn’t going to side with a newly blinded nine year old who still had road rash and scars all over his face.” Anna’s heart beat increased once again. Matt never told this story but something about Anna made him want to tell it so he did.  
“So one night I thought, why aren't there lawyers who actually want to help people for the sake of helping them and do what’s right? So I decided that’s what I wanted to do. I wanted to be that lawyer. A lawyer that wanted to help people for the sake of helping them. Help them actually understand their rights and opportunities because a lot of people don’t. I know it seems sappy but...”   
“But it's quite a story and seems like a really good reason to study law.” Anna interjected.   
“I obviously thought so '' Matt countuined stealing another strawberry.   
“And if I study law it’ll mean I could help out with the foster care system and understand it from a different point of view. It’ll also mean I can help more kids like me.” Matt stopped talking; he didn’t mean to say that. He didn’t usually talk about growing up in the system. Something about the thought of a blind orphan growing up a ward of the state brought out the pity in people's voices and that really rubbed him the wrong way. It wasn’t the best but it wasn’t Annie either. He never missed a meal and there was always someone to talk to or help him with his homework. It was no substitute for his dad but the sisters genuinely loved him and everyone at St. Agnes he had no doubt. Matt really didn’t know what it was about Anna that had him bearing his soul. Maybe it was how comfortable he was around Foggy carrying over to his mom but he braced himself for the pity. However, it never came.   
“Well,” Anna said to break the silence. “I think the foster system needs more people like you to help improve it I also think you could help a lot of people.”   
“I hope so.” Matt smiled but just as he said that he heard Foggy pull up in car plus one heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt helps Candace with her homework and does his best to embarrass Foggy to break the ice.

Matt went quiet for a little bit and listened to Foggy talking with his little sister in the car before they came in. “Ok Candace mom told you my roommate is here right?” Candace said she knew and Foggy continued.  
“Did mom mention he’s blind?” Candace undid her seatbelt “No she didn’t.” Foggy turned the car off and Matt could hear their conversation even better. “Well I’m telling you. He has no light perception at all 100% blind. I’m just telling you ahead of time so you can just be your normal annoying adorable adolescent self and not act all weird. He’s just a normal guy so just don’t be weird? I promised him things wouldn’t be awkward and people wouldn’t dance around him.” Matt could hear Candace shift “Why would I be weird?” Foggy sighed “ I don’t know. You should see the way some people treat him and we’re starting to be really good friends. I just don’t want this to go south.” Matt wasn’t sure how to feel about Foggy telling Candace how to act. He was a little upset that Foggy felt the need to talk to her about how to treat him and yet he was moved by the fact that he cared about him that much and that he really cared about their friendship. Matt heard his name and was torn from listening in on Foggy’s conversation. “Sorry what?” Matt responded. Anna repeated herself. “I said would you like anything to eat? I have stuff for sandwiches if you'd like.” Matt was about to decline out of kindness but realized just how hungry he was they'd skipped breakfast and only had some junk food on the drive up. “That would be great. I'm starving but I can make it.” Anna was pulling stuff out of the fridge when Foggy and Candace walked into the kitchen. “You’re making sandwiches without me!” Matt put his knife down and moved his head in the general direction Foggy’s voice was coming from.  
“Well we started making sandwiches and you weren’t here so yeah.” Matt heard a giggle that he didn’t recognize so he assumed that it was Candace. “Oh Matt” Foggy realized as he saw Matt tilt his head in Candace’s direction trying to pinpoint who was there. “This is my little sister Candace, Candace this is my roommate and friend Matt.” Matt turned around on the stool he was sitting on so he faced the people talking. “Hey Candace. '' Matt greeted holding up a hand in her direction. Candace set her backpack on the floor and waved back “Hey Matt.” Foggy sat down on the stool next to Matt and pulled some ingredients towards him. “She just waved back, it was adorable.” Candace sat down next to Foggy and started looking through some papers. Foggy and Candace talked about their respective schools and complained about homework while they ate. Matt chimed in occasionally but stayed as quiet as he could and still be polite. “Well” Foggy said as he put the last dish in the sink “How about it Matt? We’ve eaten and procrastinated long enough should we hit the books?” Matt wiped his hands on his jeans before agreeing. “Uggg you’re right man. Lead the way?” Foggy walked around the counter to where Matt was sitting and touched his arm. Matt took the arm that Foggy offered and started walking with him to the couches but he only took a few steps before he tripped over something. “Oww son of a bitch!” Matt almost screamed but managed to keep his profanity at a normal volume. Matt focused again and smelled pencils and paper mixed with the scent of canvas. Candace’s backpack. Damn, he should have sensed that. He was getting too comfortable and all of the cooking smells were getting to him. Foggy caught Matt and helped him straighten up. “Shit man I’m sorry I should have seen that. You okay?” Foggy turned towards Candace and threw his hands up in the air. “Candace you can’t just leave your stuff on the floor like that!” Candace turned around and picked up on what was going on. “Oh right!.... I’m so sorry Matt! I didn’t...” Matt held his hand up and waved dismissively “Hey don’t worry about it I’m fine. What's my life without a few shin bruises? Happens all the time especially in new places. That was your backpack right?” Candace nodded and then realized her mistake. “Yeah I’m so sorry Matt. How did you know it was a backpack?” Matt laughed.  
“I’m a blind law student who lives in the dorms, I trip over at least two backpacks a day, I can tell. Honestly, don't feel bad. I just hope I didn’t kick a laptop or a phone and break it.” Candace walked over and picked up her backpack. “No I don’t have a laptop and my phone is still on the counter.” Matt heard her unzip her backpack. “All you did was get my gov and civ book a little wet. You must have unscrewed my water bottle a little.” Matt hadn’t had a real screw up like this in while. Sure he threw in a trip or bump every once and awhile but he honestly hadn’t sensed the backpack sitting on the floor and he was really embarrassed. “Oh! I’m sorry Candace It’s my fault. Do you have any Gov and Civ homework? I got my undergrad In political science if you do let me help you to make it up to you? ” Matt started to fully pay attention and could tell that Candace was setting up her book to dry on the counter. He could also tell that her heart beat increased the moment that he mentioned help. Candace turned around and looked at Matt and Foggy “No it’s my fault don’t feel bad.” Matt laughed at the imitation of him she did on the words “don’t feel bad”  
“No I wasn’t paying attention, I should have been using my cane and you didn’t know.” Matt turned towards Foggy and laughed “Besides let’s not forget who guided me into it in the first place. How can I make it up to you?” Candace shifted awkwardly  
“Umm I do have a paper in Gov and Civ I haven’t started....I also have to memorize the bill of rights for the final.”  
“Well,” Matt said. “It’s a good thing I know all 27. The first 10 are really easy. So what do you say? You let me help you and we push the blame on Foggy?”  
Candace smiled and let out a chuckle “It’s a deal. Now the first 10 of what are super easy?” Matt frowned “You’re kidding right? There’s 27 of them...the first 10 are...” Candace guffawed  
“Amendments to the constitution and the first 10 are the bill of rights.” Foggy held up his hand  
“Um excuse me how did I get all of the blame here?”  
“Because” Matt injected “That’s what we decided and Yeah, Candace that’s right. How long is your paper?”  
Candace pulled something, Matt assumed a rubric out of her backpack. “Um three pages on the three branches of government and which we think is the most powerful and why.” Matt whistled “Wow you only have three pages for that broad of a topic? That’s kinda hard.” Foggy tapped Matt on the shoulder. “Earth to Matt. It’s a highschool sophomore gov and civ paper. An introduction, three body paragraphs and a conclusion gets you an A. While that book dries let’s hit our books.” Matt agreed and let himself be led to the couch where he felt for his backpack and pulled out his own textbook to read. An hour later Matt was about to close his book and pull out his laptop to start working on his own paper when Candace came and sat down on the couch between him and Foggy. “What are you guys reading?” Matt closed his book and shook out his hands “Honestly I don't even know anymore.” Foggy rubbed his eyes as he followed suit and closed his book. “Honestly same man. I’m moving on to my civ pro paper if you want to join me.”  
Matt pulled his laptop and headphones out of his backpack and put his book back in. “Yeah but I think I have a promise to keep first.” Candace opened the computer she had stolen from her mom and turned towards Matt. “So which of the three branches is the most powerful?” Matt smiled, Candace wasn’t beating around the bush. “That’s a grey area. I could tell you the answer that the founders wanted it to be and what google will come up with but if you read me your teacher’s instructions word for word he wanted your opinion and argument.” Candace groaned “Ugg you're going to make me think aren't you?” Matt readjusted his glasses.  
“Yup. I assume you know what each branch does? Let’s start there and write down what each one does and compare it to the others.” While Candace started typing up that list Matt booted up his computer, put his headphones in one ear and started to work on his own paper. About 10 minutes later Candace spoke up. “Is that paper really 24 pages long?” Matt stopped typing and took his headphones out. “Yeah and I need to get it down to 20.” Candace’s eyes widened  
“Wow I am so not looking forward to college. I don’t even know what half the words and terms I’m reading on your screen mean.” Matt closed his computer and let out a sigh.  
“Yeah well law school is a beast of its own. Did you write up that list?” Candace nodded and turned her computer towards Matt for him to read. “Yup what do you think.” Foggy looked up ready to speak up if needed but Matt spoke up before he could. “I can’t see that, could you read it out to me?” Candace blushed and turned the computer back to facing her. “Of course...sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Matt reassured “What do you have?” Candace read out her list and Matt agreed, corrected or brought up new points for Candace to consider. Two and a half hours later Candace’s paper was nearing the end of a second draft and Matt’s paper was only over the limit by three pages not five. All three of them were engrossed in homework when Anna came back into the room bringing with her the smell of pizza reminding Matt that they had all agreed on pizza for dinner and she had gone out to get it. “All right guys put down the books and come eat.” Matt closed his computer as he heard Foggy and Candace doing the same. As Matt was putting his laptop away he heard Anna grabbing plates out of the cupboard and opening the pizza boxes. By the time he had taken out his headphones Foggy had stood up and walked over to the couch to stand behind Matt, waiting to offer help if needed, not wanting a repeat of the backpack incident. However Matt not wanting to repeat that either was using all of his senses and felt his way to counter without incident. Foggy walked up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder while Candice grabbed herself some pizza. “Okay” Foggy chimed “We have pepperoni to your right and because Candace is a weirdo pineapple to your left” Matt laughed  
“Yeah I can smell the pineapple.”  
Foggy rolled his eyes “You’re kinda freaky man....mom he can’t see you’re handing him that you have to tell him” Matt had sensed that Anna was trying to hand him a plate but held still and asked “Wait what?”  
“Right. I’m sorry Matt I was handing you a plate.” Anna blushed. Matt smiled and let out a laugh as he held out his hand “Hey it’s okay there’s a learning curve. You just need to tell me if you're handing me something and touch my hand with it.” After Matt said that he felt the plate and took it from her and grabbed some pizza. A few minutes later the three of them were sitting around the table. It was only the three of them because Foggy’s dad was staying late at work and Theo Foggy’s brother wasn’t coming until tomorrow. As they settled Matt felt a need to break the awkwardness that arose from the plate incident so he spoke up. “Hey Anna you should have seen how long it took Foggy to get used to living with me.” Matt turned towards Foggy. “How long did it take for you to finally stop putting the shampoo back on the side of the shower where the conditioner went?” As he said this Matt felt Foggy blush as he stammered out his response.  
“Uh three weeks? It’s your turn to buy by the way” They all laughed and Matt could feel the tension in the room lift as he smiled. Foggy however wasn’t going to let that stand and spoke up. “Hey says the man who leaves the lights on like all night.”  
Matt giggled “Hey I can’t tell if they are on.” Matt was telling the truth there, he was so used to tuning out the noise that the lights in their dorm and the other rooms on their floor made that he never noticed if Foggy had left them on. “Honestly” Foggy continued “If I had a dollar for every time I came home late at night to see you completely ready for bed fast asleep with every single light on.” Matt held up his hands and shrugged in a what are you gonna do motion while everyone laughed. “Frankie you used to be the worst at turning off lights” Anna chastised  
“Yeah,” Candace added starting on another piece of pizza “At least Matt a reason.” Matt laughed “Or there are the times where I scare the shit out of Foggy when we get back from class at different times. The first time was when I had American civics and Foggy had contract law.” Matt took another bite before he continued the story. “My American Civ class was before Foggy’s contract law so I left and got back before he did.” Matt took stock of his audience, they were hanging on his every word. “So he turned off the lights when he left.... I assume anyway and I didn’t turn them back on when I got back for obvious reasons. So I’m just sitting at my desk reading a book minding my own business when Foggy comes back. I’m a polite person so I turn and go “hey Foggy how was class?” Matt heard Foggy let out a sigh but didn’t stop talking. “I swear he screamed so loud I’m surprised campus police didn’t come to check to make sure the token brochure disabled kid wasn’t getting murdered” Candace and Anna were in hysterics but that didn’t keep Foggy from defending himself. “I had no idea you were there! You’re like some creepy silent blind ninja who lives in the shadows.” Matt rolled his eyes behind his glasses as Candace spoke from the kitchen where she’d gone to grab some juice. “Great way to start off a friendship Frankie” Matt knew exactly what story he was going to tell next but focused on Foggy who was thinking about the same story. He could tell Foggy was trying to find a way to ask him not to. Screw it he was telling it. “You think that’s bad, try the furniture debacle of our third week.”  
Foggy groaned, his fears confirmed. “Matt you wouldn’t. Not in front of my mom. I’m giving you the most pleading look I have right now.” Matt turned his head in Foggy’s general direction and gave the best shit eating grin he had. “Unfortunately I’m immune to the most pleading of looks.” Matt turned back to his audience “So Foggy’s Punjabi class and my Spanish class are at the same time and in the same building so we usually walk together but Foggy’s Punjabi was canceled so I went to Spanish by myself. After class I walk back to our room but when I get there somethings wrong.” Matt can practically feel the death stares that Foggy is getting. “It doesn’t feel right, too echoey, too empty. I’m like 90% sure I’m in the right place. My step count was right, I read the floor signs and everything but I tap out my cane and I can’t feel anything, it hits air. so I ask “Am I in the right place? Room 312? After which I’m met with Foggy and our floormate Greg who just burst out laughing in the bathroom. They’d moved all of our furniture across the hall to Greg’s dorm to confuse me. They almost got me too. I practically molested that poor room number sign on the door trying to read it.” Matt smirked and took a drink as he finished but the laughs he was expecting didn’t come “FRANK WHAT THE HELL!”  
Matt heard the Nelson's heads turn towards the source of the new voice. “Oh hi dad!” Foggy said a little sheepishly as his dad came and gave him a soft playful whack on the back off the head. “Ow!” Foggy giggled “Dad this is my friend/roommate Matt, Matt this is my dad Edward.” Edward turned to Matt. “Hi Matthew I’m Edward and sorry my son is such a jerk” Matt angled his head so he at least gave the appearance of eye contact and held out his hand which Edward shook. “Hi Mr. Nelson no no it’s fine. If I’m being honest that’s when I knew we were friends. No one else I’ve ever met has been brave enough around me to do something like that. I also made him give me his credit card afterwards and he bought me coffee while he and Greg put everything back.” Everyone broke out laughing at that comment as Foggy’s dad warmed up some pizza so he could join them. “But seriously Foggy.” Matt said, ending the laughter. “Living with the blind lesson .....what are we at? 80?” Foggy thought and let out a hmm as he responded “I think so it’s at least 80.”  
Matt nodded in agreement “Living with the blind lesson at least 80 something. If you feel like being a dick just move everything a foot to the left or right. Messes up my step count and is hell on the shins. Also a hell of a lot easier than emptying an entire room.” Foggy nodded and pretended to look for a pencil and paper. Duly noted how to be a dick to the blind. Will implement in the future.”


	4. Chapter 4

Matt woke up to the sun on his face. He rolled over and listened to see if Foggy was there but he wasn’t so Matt felt for his glasses, grabbed his phone and felt his way downstairs following the fading smell of breakfast to the kitchen and living area where he heard people sitting. “Is anyone here?” He called out feeling his way to the counter. Matt heard Anna and Foggy turn in his direction surprised by his entrance. “Yeah mom and I are on the couch.” Matt walked over to the sitting area and fell on to the other couch from where the other voices were coming from as Anna spoke. “Morning Matt how did you sleep?” Matt stretched and leaned back into the couch as he responded. “Pretty well. Thanks” Anna shifted on the couch so that she was facing Matt “Can I get you something to eat? We already ate but I put some aside for you.” That caught Matt by surprise. Anna had thought about him and cared enough to put food aside for him to have when he woke up. Matt was debating saying he wasn’t hungry and appearing rude by turning down the food she’d put aside for him or saying yes and Anna insisting that she go warm it up for him herself when his stomach growled not able to resist the lingering smell of breakfast any longer. Anna laughed “I’ll take that as a yes” Matt readjusted his glasses as he tried to get Anna to sit back down insisting that he could take care of it himself but it was all in vain because she was already halfway to the kitchen. “Oh please Matt I know but I’m a mom I feed people just let me feed you.” Foggy chucked a pillow at Matt’s head knocking the glasses he’d just adjusted askew. “Come on just give in” Matt flipped foggy off as he listened to Anna move around the kitchen “The opposition makes a compiling augment” Foggy said “But have you considered this?” Matt didn’t need to ask or use his enhanced senses to know that Foggy was flipping him off right back. “You’re flipping me off right?” Matt laughed anyway, making Foggy smile and confirm that he was. Matt was still giggling when he heard Anna coming back over “Frank I thought I raised you better then that don’t flip people off.” Foggy just laughed louder “He started it.” Anna rolled her eyes and turned to Matt who was sitting on the couch smiling innocently and putting on his best I'm just a poor innocent blind man act. “I don’t care who started it, Here Matt I warmed up some pancakes for you on the stove and I have a plate here for you.” Matt held his hand which she touched with the plate. “Thank you it smells great. You’re a fast learner too took Foggy days before he told me he was trying to hand me something.” Anna chuckled as she sat back down on the couch. “Hey Anna was Foggy flipping me off earlier? I couldn’t see it” Foggy groaned and facepalmed “NOOOO because you fed it you’ve made it comfortable enough to make blind jokes now it won’t stop!” Matt smiled as he took a bite of pancakes. “No no it won’t and it also has years worth of material” Anna laughed as she sat back down on the couch next to Foggy. Matt usually didn’t break out the blind jokes this early but the situation called for it and Foggy had reacted perfectly. “Wait Matt” Foggy spoke, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “You were nine when you went blind and grew up in a Catholic orphanage so how do you know how to flip someone off? Because I’m not sure what's funnier pure baby eight or nine year old Matt running around flipping people off or someone teaching you how to do it.” Matt chuckled and almost choked on his breakfast as he responded. “I didn’t live under a rock. I may have been nine but I was a nine year old who spent a lot of my time at a boxing ring after school. I may have also had someone in middle school help me confirm that I was doing it right and that my hand was in the right shape.”   
Foggy laughed “I would pay to have been able to see that...don’t you.” Foggy realized his mistake too late. “So would I” Matt deadpanned as soon as the words left Foggy’s mouth. Foggy face palmed and turned towards his mom. “See I told you. You opened the floodgates of blind jokes and now he won’t stop.” Anna rolled her eyes and stood up walking over towards Matt.  
“Maybe if you chose your words more carefully you wouldn’t give him so many opportunities. I thought you were studying to be a lawyer isn’t that part of the job?” Foggy groaned and grabbed another pillow to chuck at Matt but his mom was in the way. “Here Matt I can take your plate to the kitchen.” Matt smiled and held out the plate and gave his thanks knowing it was pointless to say he could take care of it himself. However as soon as Anna left he opened himself up to a surprise attack from Foggy who chucked a pillow at him as soon as he had a shot, hitting Matt right in the head. Matt smiled and threw the pillow back in Foggy’s direction. “Did I hit you?” Foggy shook his head. “Nope you got pretty close though” Matt ran his fingers through his hair hoping it didn’t look too bad today. “You could have at least lied to make me feel better.” Foggy put his hand over his heart and gasped. “What never. I would never lie to you. Maverick and Goose remember?”  
Matt felt a twinge of guilt but gave a smile back “Goose still dies”   
Foggy shifted on the couch and pushed his hair back “What is it with you and details just go with it.” Matt smiled and picked at some syrup that had gotten on his hand as he responded.   
“Okay okay fine. Oh hey isn’t Theo coming today?” Foggy stood up and stretched scrunching up his face and letting out a sigh as did. “Yeah he’ll be here around two. I have to warn you that he’s not the most tactful guy at times.” Matt stood up too and followed suite and stretched his arms over his head. “I’m sure he’s great. I'm going to go get dressed, help me find the stairs?” Foggy walked over and guided Matt’s hand to his arm while he laughed. “Yeah when he’s not high he’s pretty great. Pain in the ass but a great cook so it balances out. Don’t tell him I said that.”  
Matt giggled and jumped a little as he did. “I’m excited I bet there are so many embarrassing stories he can tell me.” Foggy rolled his eyes. I'd count on it, you can’t get that guy to shut up. Stairs'' Matt found the bottom stair and started to climb listening to Foggy talk about his family the entire time. When they got to the top Matt and Foggy went and got dressed before going back down to the living room grabbing their computers so they could do some homework while they were at it. When Matt and Foggy were settled on the couch with their laptops the time just flew by while they worked on homework and before they knew it Theo was walking into the kitchen carrying a few groceries with him as he did. “FRANKIE!” Foggy closed his laptop and ran over to give his brother a hug. “Hey man how are you doing!” Matt set his laptop aside and turned his head in his friend's direction grabbing Theo’s attention. “You must be Frank’s roommate...you’re blind.” Matt, who was used to this type of thing and knew the best way to go was a joke, put on a shocked and panicked face. “I AM WHY DIDN’T ANYONE TELL ME!” Foggy punched Theo in the shoulder “Tactful man, tactful.” Matt stood up and felt his way over to the kitchen turning towards Foggy and Theo. “Hey I’m Matt you must be Theo.” Theo put his hands in his pockets and nervously rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. “Uh yeah. I’m Frank’s younger brother.....can I ask you something?” Foggy’s heart rate soared through the roof but Matt stayed calm. “Uh sure shoot.”   
Theo walked behind the counter and started unpacking the groceries. “How do you live with Frank? You two share a room right?” Matt smiled relieved that it wasn’t a blind question. “Yeah that’s kind of how roommates work?”   
Theo giggled “no no like your beds are in the same room? Because we shared a room when we were kids and that guy snores like none other.” Matt let out a laugh as he felt his way over to sit at the counter. “Why do you think I call him Foggy? He sounds like a fog horn.” Foggy scoffed and joined Matt at the counter. “I don’t snore, I'm a sleeping beauty.” Matt turned towards Foggy “The beauty I can’t attest to but I can attest that you snore. I have a recorder that I use to record lectures, I'll record you one of these nights.” Foggy started looking through the bags on the counter as he responded “Fine I’ll coincide, I Snore. You happy?” As Foggy said that Matt heard someone else come downstairs and enter the kitchen running and wrapping Theo in a hug. “THEO! NOW I’M NOT TRAPPED WITH FRANK!” ahh Candace.   
“Ouch.” Foggy quipped, putting his hand over his heart. “I’m the best and what’s Matt? Chopped liver? He practically wrote that paper for you.” Matt smiled he’d never spent time around siblings like this before and he liked it. “Speaking of which, Candace what’s the 6th amendment?” Candace thought for a second.  
“Uh it’s not cruel and unusual because that’s 8...” Matt nodded as she kept thinking “but it has to do with a jury and trial...SPEEDY TRIAL BY A JURY OF PEERS!” Matt smiled “Yup! high five!” Matt held up his hand which Candace came over and high-fived, smirking the whole time. Theo made a confused face and turned towards Foggy. “What the hell just happened?”   
Matt laughed. “Oh I tripped over Candace’s backpack yesterday and ruined her gov and civ book so to make it up to her I’m helping her study for the final. I have my undergrad in political science.” Theo chuckled as he put the groceries away. “That’s one way to get her to study.” Matt shrugged. “Hey I’m just trying to help and you know, not make a mess by tripping over stuff and it’s nice to go back to the basics.”   
‘You’re not making a mess of anything Matt and we love having you here.” Everyone turned towards Anna as she entered the kitchen. Matt titled his head and smiled in Anna’s direction as she walked over and pulled Theo into a hug. “It’s good to have you home Theo.” Theo put down the bread he was setting out to dry for stuffing and returned the hug. “It’s good to be back. I've missed you now, are you going to help me cook or what?” Anna whacked him softly on the back of the head before she walked to go wash her hands and throw an apron at Theo. “That’s a nice shirt.” Theo rolled his eyes as he bent down to grab a bowl from under the counter. “Frank, Matt, make yourselves helpful or get out of my kitchen.” Foggy looked up from the headlock he currently had Candance in while he tickled her. “It’s your kitchen now?” Matt smirked and turned towards Foggy “Hey Fog where are you? My 4:00?”   
Foggy let Candace out of the headlock. “Uh yeah?” Hearing the response to help him locate his target Matt reached out allowing himself uncanny accuracy and lightly punched Foggy in the shoulder. “Be nice, Theo what can we do?” Theo turned from the fridge to face Matt.   
“Frank, your guest is better behaved than you are. You guys could tear up that loaf of bread into bite sized pieces and put those in that bowl to dry for the stuffing tomorrow.” Foggy pulled his stool up closer to the counter “FIIIIIINE” Matt reached out in front of him and felt nothing but empty counter. Matt turned towards Foggy “Help me find the bowl? Because unlike some people I’m nice and willing to help.” Foggy rolled his eyes and took Matt’s hands putting one on the bowl and the other on the loaf of bread. Matt could tell that Theo and Candace were watching as Foggy did this but Matt didn't care and he started on the task that Theo had set for them. “Fine Mr. I was raised by good Catholics so I have to be good all the time.” Matt giggled as he finished tearing the first slice of bread. “Just because you’re not a catholic doesn’t mean you can’t be a good person.” Foggy grabbed a piece of bread and started tearing it into pieces. “Sure sure.”  
Matt giggled. “More like kitchen prep is the one chore the sisters thought I could do so whenever I got into trouble which was a lot that's what I had to do so I’m like really good at it.” Foggy grabbed another piece of bread as he responded. “I don’t know whether to laugh at that or feel bad for you.”   
Matt shrugged “Hey it got me out of cleaning bathrooms and sweeping so hey being blind has its perks.”   
Foggy put a piece of bread in his mouth gaining a dirty look from Theo.  
“Matt Murdock getting in trouble? Never not possible.”  
Matt grabbed the last piece of bread as he responded. “Dude I got into so many fights and most of them I didn’t get into trouble for because the other kid didn’t want to admit they got their ass kicked by the skinny blind kid. Yet I still held the record for most Hail Marys five years running. I don’t know exactly what that says about me but it doesn’t paint the best picture.” Matt could tell that Anna and Theo wanted to ask questions about kitchen prep, sisters and Hail Marys. After all it didn’t take much to put the pieces together and come up with catholic orphanage. Anna and Theo however, didn’t push the topic which earned them more than a few points in his book.  
While all of this went through Matt’s head Foggy was in hysterics. “Five years in a row! Dude that's more than half the years you were there that’s Impressive! That’s not something to be embarrassed about, that's something to be proud of!” Matt who decided that taking a pretend bow would be better then giving Foggy a lecture in Catholicism gave a small pretend bow causing Foggy to laugh even louder. Matt smiled “It would have been all eight if it hadn’t been for Benjamin Carter. I dropped to second place after he came into the picture.” Foggy finally got most of his breath back “Wait how do you know you held the record? Did you guys like keep track or something?” Matt finished the last piece of bread and wiped his hands on his jeans.   
“Yup. Everyone kept track of their own and then whoever was ahead on the last day of lent won. I don’t know why it was lent, just an easy day to remember I guess. According to Father Lantom the kids still do it.” Foggy who had subsided into mild chuckles went back to full blown hysterics. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I just can’t stop picturing baby ten year old Matt sitting surrounded by a bunch of other kids counting out how many Hail Marys he had to do in the past year.” Matt rolled his eyes and face palmed.  
“Okay I guess it is kind of funny and to be honest I am kind of proud of being part of starting that tradition.” That gained a laugh out of Anna. Matt spent the rest of the day helping in the kitchen and laughing. The Nelson’s didn’t ask him any probing questions and he was enjoying their company more and more.


End file.
